Phoenix
by Curse of the Steely Moon
Summary: Ginny travels by Floo Powder back in time inside Hogwarts History. There she meets the infamous Marauders and the goddess-like Lily Evans. Will Ginny find love in a place she shouldn't be? RR!
1. Flooing

Disclaimer: JK's characters...blah blah blah...

"Cough, cough Damn fireplace." Ginny choked, coming out of the fire. The day was August 31st, the day before term started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny went on an errand for her mother in Diagon Alley to buy some more Floo Powder earlier and had just got back.

"Mum?" Ginny called to the empty room. She spotted Hermione's copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ on the couch and picked it up to bring it upstairs to the room she and Hermione shared.

Ginny was a petite girl, 5'4". She had fiery red hair and golden freckles brushing lightly across her nose and cheeks. She tended to blush a lot, but always laughed even easier. She had honey colored eyes and an upturned nose. She was not thin or fat, but mostly curvaceous. She considered herself okay looking, even though most thought that she was pretty.

Ginny had the book in one hand and the bag of Floo Powder in the other. She went up the stairs and into her room to find no one.

"Ow!" Ginny cried as she tripped over Hermione's Time-Turner. Ginny saw black.

&&&&&&

"Ugh," Ginny grunted, trying to open her eyes. She knew that she was on a very warm and comfy bed, and also felt the presence of someone nearby her. She blinked and saw a pair of half-moon spectacles.

"Huh? Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny mumbled. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, and who might you be?" He said, giving her a slightly puzzled look.

"Um, Professor, you know me, Ginny Weasley. Arthur and Molly Weasley's daughter. Please don't tell me that you're losing your mind already." Ginny said. He still looked slightly puzzled.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley? Oh dear, please tell me the year."

"1997. Professor, are you quite fine? Maybe you're getting Alzheimer's?" Ginny said, sliding her feet from the sheets and sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood up, and pulled on his beard.

"No, I'm afraid not, Ginny was it? I'm quite fine in the head. But the year is in fact, not 1997. It is 1977." Dumbledore said. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Um, maybe I should go get Madame Pomfrey," Ginny said, finally noticing that she was in the Hospital Wing.

"Professor McGonagall, what is the year?" Dumbledore said to McGonagall. Ginny jumped, she didn't even see her there.

"1977," McGonagall said.

"Wait…how could it be 1977? Did I go back in time?" Ginny said.

"Yes, and no…you traveled by Floo Powder back in time inside _Hogwarts, A History._ This has only happened once before." Dumbledore said.

"So…if I'm here it won't change the future, because I'm in a history book?" Ginny asked.

"Yes,"

"How will I get back?"

"That I don't know right now."

"Oh," Ginny said, looking at her knees.

"But, you are welcome to stay here. Your things, for some reason, have traveled with you." Dumbledore said, pointing to Ginny's trunk.

"You mean I'll go to school here?"

"Yes. What year are you in? You'll need to be resorted, though. "

"I'm a 6th year."

"And what classes are you taking?"

"Err…" Ginny said beginning to tick them off her fingers. "History of Magic, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"You are writing this down, Minerva?" Dumbledore said to McGonagall.

"Yes, Headmaster," She nodded.

"Good. Now, Ginny, put on your robes, and we will escort you to the Feast to be sorted with the first years." Dumbledore said. Ginny nodded and dug in her trunk and pulled out her hand-me-down robes. She put them on and followed Dumbledore and McGonagall down to the Great Hall.

"Don't answer too many questions about the future or about yourself, alright?" McGonagall said, showing Ginny into a room. Ginny nodded silently. "When your name is called, you will walk through this door and be sorted." Again, Ginny nodded.

The professors left the room and Ginny looked around, nervously waiting to be sorted. After a while, she heard Dumbledore talk about her and heard her name being called. Ginny gulped and walked through the door to find hundreds of pairs of eyes watching her as she sat down. She blushed, and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat upon her head.

_"You seem strangely familiar…have I sorted you before?" The hat asked._

_No, but you will._

_"Well, I already have a strong feeling as to where to put you…GRYFFINDOR!" _The hat shouted. Ginny grinned and stood up. She walked down the steps over to the Gryffindors who were clapping for her.

"Hey! Over here!" A boy shouted. Ginny looked over and nearly fainted. It was like seeing a memory.

She sat down between the boy and his friend and looked down while Dumbledore finished his announcements. She didn't even hear as he said to tuck in.

"Hey, I'm James Potter." The boy said. He looked tall, maybe 6'0" at least, and had messy jet black hair, exactly like his son Harry. He had hazel eyes and wore glasses. He had a long sloped nose and a perfect smile.

"Hey," Ginny barely choked out.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black, at your service." James' friend said, shaking Ginny's hand. He was also tall, 6'2", and had longish shaggy black hair. He had stormy grey eyes and looked strong. He had straight white teeth and a crooked half smile that got all the girls. He had dimples, and a naturally smiling mouth. Ginny thought that she would either hug him and cry on his shoulder, or throw her arms around him and snog him senseless, he was so hot.

"Remus Lupin," The boy across from her said, shyly. Ginny had to smile; he used to be her favorite teacher. He had light brown hair that wasn't short, but it was shorter than Sirius'. He had light brown eyes with bags under them, and Ginny knew why. He was a werewolf, but Ginny fell in love with the tender smile he gave her.

"Our other friend, Peter Pettigrew, went to the infirmary, but you can meet him later." James said.

"Alright. I'm Ginny, by the way." She said, helping herself to some potatoes.

"You know who you sort of look like?" Sirius said suddenly. _Uh oh…_Ginny thought.

"Lily Evans," He said, also getting some potatoes. Ginny shook her head as she looked down the table. Lily Evans had long, thick, red hair and bright emerald eyes surrounded by thick lashes. She had a button nose and the most perfect smile. She was hour-glass and beautiful.

"No, Lily Evans is gorgeous. I'm nothing compared to her." Ginny said, looking down at her plate.

"No, that's not true. You are incredibly beautiful." James said. Ginny blushed.

"Hey, that's high praise coming from James, 'cos he's _obsessed_ with Evans." Sirius said, while Remus laughed.

"So I've heard," Ginny mumbled.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I said that's absurd. Evans is a Goddess." Ginny said, again glancing down the table at the glowing aura of Lily.

"I'm not going to argue with you there, but you should know that you are too." James said. Ginny blushed again.

"Err, thanks," _Yeah right._

"So…do you play Quidditch?" James asked after five minutes of silence. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Yup, I play Chaser, and also Seeker, but I'm better at Chaser."

"That's excellent! We need another Chaser." James said.

"Alright then, I'll try-out."

"Good. What else do you do for fun?"

"Err…well I seem to have a knack for trouble…" Ginny said.

"Well, so do we. We are THE Pranksters of Hogwarts. We are the Infamous Marauders." Sirius said proudly.

"Cool," Ginny said.

"Yeah. Hey, you can hang out with us, unless you'd rather hang with the girls…" Remus said.

"No, I like you guys better." Ginny said, smiling at him. He smiled back and the desserts appeared on the table

"What's your favorite and least favorite subject?" Remus asked Ginny.

"Hmmm….my favorite would probably be Charms, and my least favorite would Potions. History is a snore-fest, though." Ginny said and they all laughed.

"Can't disagree there." Sirius said as the plates cleared off. The four stood up and made their way to the doors. They walked up to the seventh floor to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Jamanana." James said. They all crawled through the portrait hole and into the Common Room. Ginny looked around and sighed.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room." Sirius said.

"No, it's the Slytherin one," Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and flopping onto a sofa.

"Home," Sirius sighed, flopping down next to her. James flopped onto the sofa opposite them and Remus just sat down next to him

"So…tell me about yourselves; and if you don't tell me now I'll only find out later." Ginny said, tucking her feet under her. She noticed Sirius and James glance at Remus.

"Well, I'm an only child technically, but I'm not." James said.

"How so?" Ginny asked.

"'Cos I hate my family and they hate me; and James' family loves me, so they're my family also." Sirius said. James nodded.

"Okay…Remus, tell me about yourself." Ginny said. He gulped and traded glances with James and Sirius, then looked back to her.

"I'm an only child and the only half-blood in our group. Um…I'm a Prefect." He said. Ginny nodded. She knew that he wasn't going to tell her about him being a werewolf, so she made a plan in her head to "discover" after a while that he was one.

"Cool," Ginny said.

"We have nicknames for each other too. I'm Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, and our other friend Peter is Wormtail. I think we should initiate you into our gang and give you a nickname as well." James said.

"Yeah, okay." Ginny said.

"Erm…how about…" James started. Sirius went over to their sofa and they discussed it while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You are now officially Phoenix." James said. The other guys nodded and Ginny laughed.

"Okay then," Ginny said as the portrait opened up and Lily Evans walked in. Sirius sat back down next to Ginny as Lily's friends also came through.

"Hey, Evans," Sirius smiled cheekily at her. She rolled her eyes but her friends swooned. Ginny stifled a laugh. Lily looked at her and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Lily Evans. If you want good grades, I recommend you stay away from these Prats." She said as Ginny shook her hand.

"Hey, I'm not a prat." Remus said.

"Alright, but your friends are." Lily said. Ginny thought that she was a bit stuck up.

"Yeah…well…yeah…" Remus said. Ginny laughed. Lily turned to walk away.

"The girls' dorms are up here. Potter, is there something wrong with you? You haven't said a word to me all night." She said.

"What would you like me to say, Evans?" James said, looking her straight in the eye.

"Nothing, it's just weird for you not to talk." She said, putting her nose in the air.

"I've nothing to say to you. Good-night, Evans." James said. She pursed her lips and marched up the stairs, her friends behind her. Ginny stared at James, along with Sirius and Remus.

"What?" James asked, staring back.

"Well, she's right, you know. You can't go 5 minutes without asking her out." Sirius said.

"Yeah, well, looks like I just did, didn't it?" James said.

"I'm proud of you, mate." Remus said. Ginny laughed, and looked out the window.

"Hey, it's going to be the full moon in a few weeks." Ginny said, knowing full well it would have some effect on Remus. She was right; he flinched when she said this.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Ginny asked, knowing what was wrong. James and Sirius glanced at each other.

"Nothing. Just a bit cold in her, that's all." He said, looking at his feet.

"Alrighty then. I'm going to go to bed. I guess I'll meet Peter in the morning. Night, guys." Ginny said, walking up the stairs.

"Night," they called. Ginny pretended to walk up the stairs, but paused to hear of they would say anything.

"Remus, don't be all weird about that kind of thing or she'll suspect something's up." James said.

"I know, but I can't help it. I'm terrified that she'll hate me if she found out the truth." Remus said. Ginny left silently and into the girls dorms, mulling it all over.

"Oh-my-Gawd! I cannot believe Sirius was actually talking to you!" A random girl said. All of Lily's friends could not shut up about him, and it drove Lily mad.

"Sirius? Oh, he's easy. I'll prove it to you tomorrow." Ginny said, pulling out her pajamas.

"Okay!" The girls shouted. Ginny got changed and pulled her curtains shut, thinking about her day.

_Okay…this'll be just like other years at school, only with different people…Gawd…can't those girls shut up for 5 seconds about Sirius? Sure, he's uber hot, but still…Remus us rather cute, but he's afraid that I'll find out about him…grr…stupid girls, shut up!..._Ginny thought as she slowly, because of the loud girls, drifted off to sleep.


	2. Pissing the girls off

Reviews:

Thanx 2…

Paranoid Sarcasm: thanx! I thought so 2, lol

Ginny woke up to the sound of the girls' chattering, so she got out of bed and got ready for the day. She was just about the leave but the girls stopped her.

"Are you going to show us today?"

"Yes, yes. You just watch." Ginny said, going down the stairs. Remus was at the bottom waiting for her. Ginny was touched.

"Aww, Remus, you didn't have to wait for me." Ginny said. He laughed.

"We all were, but they got too hungry so they left." He said. Ginny laughed too and they went to the Great Hall. Ginny was aware that the girls were behind them, but not too closely so that Remus didn't suspect anything. He sat down and Ginny glanced at the girls and nodded her head. They nodded their heads excitedly while Lily rolled her eyes. Ginny sat down next to Sirius and put on the sleepy act. She yawned and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Sleepy, are you?" He said, laughing.

"Yeah," She said. He patted her head and smiled.

"I'm a good pillow. Sleep on me anytime." He said. Ginny started cracking up, which caused the guys to crack up too. She looked over at the girls whose jaws were dropped and glaring jealously at her.

"This is Peter, by the way." Sirius said. He pointed to a short fat boy with blonde hair and watery blue eyes. Ginny nodded and grabbed some toast to butter as the owls came swooping in. Instinctively Ginny looked up, but then brought her head back down sadly, knowing there was no one to be getting any mail from.

"Letter from Mum," James said, reading his mail. "Guess what, Phoenix? For Christmas you're invited over, so my parents can meet you. You'll love my mum, and I'm positive she'll love you." James said.

"I'd like that. Sure, I'll come over for Christmas." Ginny said.

"Excellent," James said. McGonagall came around with the schedules, and Ginny was delighted to see that she had every class with all the boys except Peter.

"What do you want to be when you leave Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Auror,"

"Us as well. We can train together." He said. Ginny smiled and got some eggs.

"Yay, ready for History?" Ginny said.

"Oh, of course. We can sleep in that class." James said. They went and got their books and then walked into Professor Binns classroom. They choose seats in the back and sat down. Lily and her girls came in and sat in the front. Professor Binns started to drone on. The only people paying attention, or at least trying to, were Lily and Remus, who were taking notes. Ginny looked around the classroom, people watching. Remus was scribbling notes, his hair falling into his eyes. _He looks so cute…_Ginny thought. He tried pushing his hair away but it fell back. He looked up and noticed Ginny looking at him.

"What?" He asked, blushing.

"Nothing. Just watching you take notes." She said, brushing his hair aside. He blushed further at this gesture and went back to taking notes, still red. Ginny once again looked around the classroom. Lily was taking notes fervently as well, but her girls were either looking at Witch Weekly or pretending to glance at the clock when they were really glancing at Sirius. Ginny looked and saw James doing some holiday homework, and Sirius was staring at the ceiling. Ginny put her head on his shoulder and they both dozed off. The bell rang later, startling them awake. Ginny looked over at the girls and saw them glaring jealously at her.

_Hmm…being close to Sirius makes them uber jealous…now I know to snog him if they ever piss me off…_Ginny thought as she followed the boys out of the classroom.

"You're a very comfortable pillow, Sirius, thank-you." Ginny said as the walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Anytime," Sirius said, giving her his famous weak-in-the-knees inducing crooked half smile. Ginny smiled back and could see the girls swooning. They walked into Defense, to a teacher Ginny didn't recognize. _I wonder who she is. Then again, I've never had a steady Defense teacher…_She thought as she sat between Sirius and Remus.

"Good morning, class. Today is a reading day. Please turn to page 387 and read the whole chapter. I know it's not very exciting, but it's simple. Got to reading." She said.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked Remus, who was already ahead. He looked up at her and brushed his hair aside. It fell back in his face and he spoke.

"That's Professor Jamison. She's easy."

"Is she nice also?" Ginny said, brushing his hair lightly with her fingers. He blushed slightly.

"Yes, although she has her favorites."

"Like who?"

"Well…Lily, of course, and I'm pretty sure she favors me, and really likes James and Sirius." He said. Ginny giggled.

"Why?" Remus smiled and shrugged.

"She thinks they're funny."

"Oh, I see," Ginny said smiling. _Gawd, his smile is sweet…I love it._ Ginny thought as she and Remus went back to reading. Ginny was a speed reader, so she finished early and looked around the class. James and Sirius were playing a series of tic-tac-toe games (Sirius was losing) and Remus was done and organizing his book bag.

"Ginny Weasley?" Professor Jamison called. Ginny walked up to her desk. Jamison was about the same height as Ginny, but built along the lines of her mother. She had shorter black hair and brown eyes.

"When is your birthday?"

"Um…why?" Ginny asked. Jamison laughed.

"So I can give you a gift, of course!"

"Oh, well it was in the summer."

"Well, that's okay. Here," She said, handing Ginny a chocolate frog. "Happy belated birthday. I always give my students presents."

"Thank-you, Professor," Ginny said.

"You're welcome. You may sit." She said. Ginny sat down and opened her candy.

"Hey, I have about 13 of that one." Remus said, pointing to her card.

"You collect and trade?" Ginny asked.

"Ever since I knew what they were."

"Cool, me too." Ginny said. The bell rang and everyone packed up. They got up and went into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Yay! Food!" Sirius said, digging in.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes.

"No…I think about girls, food, school, girls, food, pranks, girls, food, girls, and other things…did I mention girls?" He said.

"Yes, we've established that, Padfoot." Ginny said. They ate and talked about Quidditch mostly.

A/N: sorry, but you won't be seeing much of that dirty little rat Pettigrew…so don't hope on it…

"Let's go to Charms!" Ginny said happily.

"Yay," James said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be dissing my favorite subject." Ginny said, poking him in the chest.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, huh? Huh?" He said grabbing her finger.

"I'll kick you where the sun don't shine." Ginny said, pulling her finger away. James backed away while holding up his hands.

"Erm…what are you talking about? I, uh, love Charms." Ginny laughed.

"Of course you do. Now, c'mon." She said, as they walked to Charms. When they walked in, tiny Professor Flitwick was standing on top of his usual stack of books. He took roll call and then clapped his hands together.

"Okay, class," He squeaked. "Let's begin! This spell requires a sharp jab. The incantation is 'orchideus', rather simple spell. Go on, everyone, try it!" Everyone pulled out their wands and tried it. The girls ooed and Ginny giggled.

"For you, milady," Sirius said, holding out the flowers.

"Why thank-you, kind sir." Ginny said, giggling harder. The girls were glaring at her again. Remus rolled his eyes, and James was trying to make his work. Apparently, Charms was not his forté.

"Transfiguration is easier." He grumbled. Ginny laughed.

"Here, jab it, like this." She showed him.

"Uh-huh," He said in concentration.

"Then say the incantation."

"Orchideus!" He said, making flowers appear. "Hey look!" He said excitedly. "I did it! Did you see?"

"Yes, Prongs, we saw it." Sirius said. Ginny laughed and watched James do it over and over again excitedly. The bell rang and they got up to go to Transfiguration.

"Now it's time for the best class. Let's go see Minnie!" James said happily as they walked to class.

"Minnie?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, short for Minerva. She loves us." James said. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked into class. McGonagall took roll as well.

"Today we are transfiguring rocks into Labradors." She began.

"Cool. This I can do easily." James said to Ginny.

"Mr. Potter, kindly come up here and demonstrate."

"Yes, ma'am, Minnie." James said, walking to the front and pulling out his wand. Ginny saw McGonagall smile slightly and Lily shake her head in disgust. James got the first ten points for Gryffindor.

"She favors James. He's the best in the class." Sirius said. Ginny smiled and watched as James easily transfigured the rock. McGonagall smiled and James sat down. The class basically consisted of people trying to figure it out.

"Aww, he looks like you, Padfoot. Except maybe less hairier." James said about Ginny's Labrador. _They probably think I don't know about how true that statement is._ Ginny thought.

"I want to keep him," Ginny said, hugging the dog and kissing his head. The boys laughed. The bell rang and they walked down to dinner.

"Well that was a good day," Ginny said, sitting down next to Remus.

"Yeah, all the good classes." James said. They served themselves and talked about classes.

"Prongs, are you feeling okay?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great. Why?"

"Well," Sirius said. "You haven't asked Lily out all day, let alone talk to her. And you haven't been staring at her either."

"Yeah, well, I'm just ignoring her to see her reaction. You know a little hard-to-get." He said, cutting up his steak.

"Oh, I see." Remus said. They continued eating peacefully. Remus pulled out his schedule and looked it over.

"The day looks pretty good, except the last class is with the Slytherins." He said. James and Sirius groaned.

"Did we have any homework today, Moony?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded his head.

"Essay in History and Transfiguration. I recommend doing the History one tonight and the Transfiguration one tomorrow."

"Good idea, Moony. You're so clever." Sirius said, patting his head.

"Let's go start it then." Ginny said standing up.

"Aww, man." James said. They trudged to the Common Room and got their stuff, and then they all sat around a table. Lily and her girls came in giggling and waving at Sirius (except for Lily). They went upstairs and left. Ginny and the guys worked quietly on their essays. (Well, almost as quietly as you can get with Sirius) It was almost 9:30 by the time Ginny got finished. Remus was reviewing his, and James and Sirius just needed 2 more inches, which they were complaining about. Ginny yawned.

"Remus, be my pillow." She said.

"Um, okay." He said, blushing a bit. Ginny scooted closer to him and put her head on his shoulder with her arm across his other one. She closed her eyes and, even though she couldn't see him, she knew Remus was blushing. She could hear James and Sirius suppressing laughter. Ginny dozed off for a while until Remus gently nudged her awake.

"Um, Ginny? It's 10, you should go to bed." He said.

"Mmm…5 more minutes…"Ginny mumbled, and held onto him tighter, causing him to really blush.

"Phoenix…let the poor kid go, he's tired. He needs sleep." James said.

"Okay," Ginny said, reluctantly letting Remus go. He was still blushing. "Night,"

"Night," They called. Ginny paused at the middle of the staircase to listen to their conversation.

"What's wrong with you, Remus?" James asked.

"Nothing," He replied quickly.

"Aww, does our little Moony have a crush on our little Phoenix?" Sirius said. Ginny wished she could see Remus' face, but she only heard his late response.

"Maybe…but there's really no point." He said.

"Aww, c'mon, Remus, she likes you. Besides, if she ever does find out about your…condition…she won't be prejudice like other people, I promise." James said.

"I don't know. Besides, I think she likes you, Sirius." Remus said.

"Well, can you blame her? Only joking, Moony, gosh. Look, it's just like Lily. I can't go out with her because James likes her. This is the same thing. She's all yours. But you better make the first move on her before someone else does, because someone's bound to." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I know. C'mon, let's go to bed." Remus said. The boys left and Ginny went up to her dorm and lied on her bed with the curtains shut.

_Wow…well…I sort of knew that he liked me…I guess it was kind of obvious…but still…he's way too shy, he'll never make the first move…yeah but he flirts with me though…I better hit on him just to prove to him that I like him too…he's so cute and nice how can I not?_ Ginny thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Gloves Help?

REVIEWS:

Helldarkangel1: YAY! Thanx! Lol yeah…I planned on Sirius being dead sexy…lol

Paranoid Sarcasm: thanx! And yeah…I love Remus too…he's one of my fave characters…he's so cute!

Madamwolf: lol hmm I wonder…I guess we'll find out!

Ginny woke to the chattering of the girls like the day before and got up. She got ready and went downstairs to find all the boys waiting for her.

"Hey," She said.

"Good morning," They said.

"I'm starving, let's go," She said, lacing her arms through Sirius' and Remus'. Sirius laughed and Remus blushed.

"Me too, let's go." Sirius said. The group walked down to the Great Hall and started to eat when the mail came.

"Letter from Mum. She's delighted that you're coming, Phoenix. She can hardly wait to meet you. Let's see…Ginny this and Ginny that…she misses you and me, Sirius…she says hi to you, Peter…she's wondering how you're holding up, Moony…and yeah." James said, reading his letter.

"Oh, man, Ginny, she's obsessed with you, and she doesn't even know you! Just wait until she meets you…she won't shut up when she sees you."

"But you'll love her, she's a real doll." Sirius said. Remus nodded in agreement.

"Yup, she's the best mum ever." James said.

"I'm sure. I can't wait to meet her. Hey, Moony, what do we have first?"

"Herbology,"

"Okey dokey," She said. The boys laughed. They ate then stood to go to Herbology. They walked out into the grounds and into the Greenhouses.

"Today, class, we are repotting Ahikamis. Can anyone tell me the properties of this plant? Miss Evans?" Professor Sprout said and called on Lily, whose hand was raised.

"The properties of the Ahikamis would be that it, while raw, will save you from most phobias, and when cooked, will cure amnesia." Lily said.

"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout said. Lily smiled.

"Now you know what to do. Begin," Sprout said. Ginny and the boys began to repot.

"This isn't so bad," Ginny said.

"Yeah, Herbology is okay, if you don't mind getting dirty, unlike Lily's friends." James said.

"Prissy Preps," Ginny mumbled.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I said…gloves help?" Ginny said.

"Uh-huh, sure…" James said.

"So…um…Remus, you look tired. You always appear tired. Do you have insomnia or something?" Ginny asked, although she knew the reason behind the bags under his tired eyes. He flinched a little before answering.

"Erm…yeah…I don't sleep well."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, that sucks." She said.

"Yeah…" There was an awkward silence after that until the bell rang.

"Well, let's go to Muggle Studies," Sirius said, breaking the silence. The group got up and went back to the castle to go up to class.

"Today we are studying electricity. Who can tell me what a plug is?" The professor asked. Every Muggle-born and half-blood raised their hand.

"Hmm…what's this? Ah, the new student, Miss Weasley…A pureblood knows what a plug is? My dear, please tell me." The professor said.

"It's like a conducting object in a Muggle building that has electricity that can go through it. They can be put into things called outlets that make the electrons flow. What?" Ginny said, noticing the professor looking at her funny.

"Excellent, my dear. 25 points to Gryffindor."

"Alright, Phoenix!" James said, giving Ginny a high-five.

"Now, class, turn to page 852 and let's outline the chapter on electricity. Then for an essay you are to write how you used electricity this summer, or electricity in general."

"Who's that, Moony?" Ginny asked.

"That's Professor Brinkley, she's okay, I guess."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah," He said. Ginny sped read and then studied Brinkley. She was a tall, thin woman who was elderly. Evans looked a bit bored; her girls were whispering; James and Sirius were discussing their Quidditch teams; and Remus was almost halfway done with the homework.

"Are you always on top of things?" Ginny asked. Remus looked up and blushed slightly, as he tended to do when she was 5 feet from him.

"Erm…yeah…I guess I am. I don't think I ever put off homework on purpose."

"Really? You remind me of my friend Hermione, except she's a bit like Evans, bossy and all."

"I'm bossy?" Remus asked, confused. Ginny laughed.

"No, you're much too nice to be bossy."

"Oh…erm…thanks." He said.

"You're welcome," The bell rang and the group left to go eat lunch. After that they went up to Arithmancy.

"I hate Arithmancy. Stupid numbers." Complained Sirius as they sat down.

"Who's that?" Asked Ginny, nodding her head to the teacher. Professor Chandler. He's normal teacher material. Kind of nice, kind of strict." James said. Chandler was about 60 and balding.

"Please pull out your charts and begin to study the new formula." Chandler said. The class pulled out their charts and studied the formula.

"Okay, let's go to Care of Magical Creatures, finally." Sirius said, stretching. The group dropped off their charts in their dorms and trudged down to the grounds. An old man, who Ginny assumed to be Professor Kettleburn, was standing out there with a scroll.

"Potter," Said a voice behind them.

"Snape," James said, spinning around. Ginny did the same, but only because she wanted to see a younger version of her least favorite teacher. Snape looked just as she imagined. Younger, a little shorter, and still having a hooked nose and greasy shoulder length black hair.

"Malfoy, oh and my dear cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa." Sirius said. Malfoy looked like his son but slightly different. His nose was longer and his hair a darker shade of blonde. Narcissa looked snooty and Bellatrix looked like a younger version of what Ginny remembered.

"Hello, I'm Ginny." She said, trying to be polite.

"I didn't know dear Arthur Weasley had a sister. I wasn't aware that there were any female Weasley's." Malfoy said. _Uh-oh…_Ginny thought, trying to come up with a cover in her head.

"Erm…he doesn't. He has all brothers. I'm a…distant cousin…yeah…"Ginny said uneasily. Remus noticed this and stepped slightly in front of her.

"So, erm, had a good holiday?" He asked.

"We should be asking you the same, Lupin." Snape said. Remus looked down at the ground. Ginny forgot that Snape knew about Remus' condition.

"It was fine," He mumbled.

"Good afternoon, class." Kettleburn rasped. That stopped the uneasy conversation. "Today we are observing more clearly than 5th year the Thestrals. By a show of hands, who can see them?" Kettleburn asked. Ginny was the only one who raised her hand. The boys were surprised. Ginny slowly put her hand back down.

"Okay. Now in your books kindly turn to page…"Kettleburn started, but Ginny wasn't listening. She was trying hard not to think of why she could see them. Images of people and events flashed past her mind, making her dizzy.

"Phoenix? Are you okay?" Remus seemed to say from far away. Ginny reached her arms towards Remus. She fainted into him and he caught her in his arms.


	4. In Remus' arms

Reviews:

Baldeep: thanx so much! Im glad u think I write good…I also write poetry and ive been told by ppl that its good 2!

Madamwolf: lol well we shall see who she ends up with…

Helldarkangel1: I know! I love my Remmy! Lol hes so sweet

Paranoid Sarcasm: lol yeah I hoped someone would get that…

Ginny woke up, lying on the ground, with Remus' arms wrapped around her.

"What's going on?" Ginny grumbled, barely opening her eyes.

"You fainted. Are you alright?" Remus said. Ginny nodded.

"Thanks, Remus." Ginny said. Remus dropped his arms and Ginny touched his shoulder softly, causing him to blush.

"Miss Weasley, are you quite fine?" Kettleburn asked.

"Yes, Professor, I just had a dizzy spell for a minute there." Ginny said, holding a hand to her head. Remus stood up as well and held out a hand for her. She took it and he helped her up. They were still holding hands for a few seconds before they both blushed and dropped them.

"Okay then. Continuing on…" Kettleburn said. The class continued, but Ginny wasn't really listening.

"Erm, c'mon then. Dinner, you know," James said, motioning to the castle after class. Ginny and Remus looked at each other, blushed, and then quietly followed James and Sirius to dinner.

"So…how are you feeling?" Sirius asked Ginny after ten minutes of silence.

"I'm fine, and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay then…" They just sat there until they were done eating, and then quietly went up to the common room. They sat on the couches in silence for a while before Ginny sighed.

"Can I talk to you guys in your dorm?" She said, not wanting anyone to hear her. James nodded and Ginny followed them up the stairs through the door that said "sixth years." Ginny sat on the ground, with the others following suit.

"Why is it so awkward right now? It really shouldn't be…I just got dizzy and fainted, it's no big deal." Ginny said.

"But it was a bit frightening. We didn't know what was wrong." James said.

"I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Ginny said. "Now, let's get things back to the way they used to be, eh?" She finished, standing up. The boys nodded. "Well, I'm off to bed. See you guys in the morning." Ginny said, leaving. Ginny went to bed and fell straight asleep, dreaming of what she was thinking of when she fainted.

Ginny got up the next morning and got ready for the day, ignoring the chattering girls. She went downstairs, and then she and the boys went to go eat.

"What's the schedule look like for today, Moony?" Ginny asked, buttering toast.

"It looks okay. History, DADA, Transfiguration, and ugh…Potions." He said. The others groaned.

"Oh, what fun!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Well, let's go take a nap in History." James said, standing up. The rest followed him into Binns' class and sat down. Binns immediately droned on when everyone arrived, and the class fell into its usual stupor.

Ginny pulled out her Muggle Studies homework and did that, while other did their own thing. Finally the bell rang, making people celebrate.

"Yay! DADA time!" Remus said.

"That's his best and favorite subject." Sirius said, stretching and getting his books. Ginny laughed and figured it would be so as they went to Jamison's class.

"Okay, class. Remember a few years ago when I taught you about Boggarts? Well today we are doing a review unit on fear and how to fight it, whether it is this or that. The Boggart will tell me what you fear, and I will help you understand it. Kindly follow me to Professor McGonagall's class, where a Boggart resides." Jamison said. The class followed her to McGonagall's classroom where she herself sat at her desk.

"Ah, you are here. The Boggart is in there." She said, pointing to a cabinet.

"Alright class. Remember the incantation? Ridikulus. So form a line and we'll begin." Jamison said. Lily's girls went first, all afraid of stupid things like birds and things. Lily went, and was afraid of her family in harm's way. James went, and he feared failure. Ginny found it kind of funny. When Sirius went, his Boggart was James, James' family, Remus, and Ginny dieing. Ginny didn't find this funny at all. Remus' Boggart was the moon, and he approached it rather reluctantly. Then only Ginny remained to go, but she didn't want to.

"C'mon, Miss Weasley, don't be frightened." Jamison said, beckoning her forward. Ginny slowly took a few steps and held out her wand. Jamison opened the cupboard and Ginny's worst nightmare came out. She dropped her wand, her eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. McGonagall stood and looked at her and the Boggart carefully.

A/N: oooh! Cliffie! And now u hate me! Lol ducks tomatoes aah! I promise I'll update with what the Boggart is! Stop throwing things at me! dodges a shoe now…who throws a shoe? Honestly?


	5. Goodbye, oh Dark One

Reviews:

Madamwolf: yeah well here u can find out…and sigh I wish I was her…drool remus…lol

Me: I don't know but yeah here u go

Michiiiimaster: ok! Ok! Heres ur update! Thanx 4 the review!

Lotrox: only cuz u said please…here u go!

Rocks-my-socks: lol well her Boggart is for me to know and u to find out!

Kipuna: aah! dodges shoe heres ur update! No more shoes! Please!

Helldarkangel1: yay! My fave! Well heres my quick update! Sorry I cant update on half my other stories but finals is upon me and im gonna die if I don't pass! Gaaaaah!

Celi: thanx! Oh and as for the McGonagall situation… it is my understand that since Dumbledore was the Trans. Teach in TMR's time but headmaster in MWPP time…then only she could be the Trans teach…right?

Paranoid Sarcasm: AAAAAAAAAAAH! dodges the fork but misses AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Uve poked out my eye! I cant update anymore! I blame u! lol jk heres the update! No more forks! Throw cupcakes for all I care…

TheDoomer: well u can see for urself now…

From the last chapter and the cliffie:

"_C'mon, Miss Weasley, don't be frightened." Jamison said, beckoning her forward. Ginny slowly took a few steps and held out her wand. Jamison opened the cupboard and Ginny's worst nightmare came out. She dropped her wand, her eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. McGonagall stood and looked at her and the Boggart carefully. _

"My dear Ginny; look how beautiful you've grown since I last saw you. You surely are a woman now." It said, looking her head to toe and smiling. The Boggart was Tom Riddle. He stood there, his arms folded and leaning against the cabinet. Ginny couldn't move out of fear.

"He-hello, T-tom," Ginny stuttered.

"So, tell me…are you still obsessed with the boy-who-should-have-died?" He asked, walking towards her.

"No, I've been over that for a while now. Keep up with the times, Riddle." Ginny said. The whole class was dead silent as they watched the altercation.

"If only I could. Do tell me, is my older self still hiding, weak and powerless?"

"He-who-must-be-hyphenated? No, you're back to power. But Harry will bring you down. He always does, doesn't he? He's done it 5 or 6 times now. Imagine, not being able to kill a mere boy." Ginny said. Tom narrowed his eyes and stood not two feet from her.

"I _will_ kill him. Then Dumbledore, and of course, torture everyone you love into insanity." He said, laughing that eerie laugh that didn't suit him and made the hairs stand on the back of Ginny's neck.

"You bastard!" Ginny said, raising her hand to strike him. He caught it with his left hand and with his right hand held strong to her throat and lifted her off the ground.

"How very right you are, my little Blood-traitor, Mudblood-loving Muggle-worshipping fool. You dare to strike me? You have some nerve. I could destroy you so easily, you know. You, your family, and your precious Harry Po—" He started to say, but Ginny kicked him in the stomach and he dropped her. She had to stop him before he said Potter or James would get suspicious. Ginny picked up her dropped wand and pointed it right at him.

"You don't have the power to hurt me, little one. I'm just a memory." He said, holding onto his stomach. Ginny nodded.

"Exactly, Ridikulus!" Ginny shouted. Tom's diary appeared in one hand, and the Basilisk's fang in place of her wand. "Good-bye, oh Dark One." She said as she plunged the fang into the heart of the diary.

"NO!" He shouted, but he disappeared.

"Ha!" Ginny laughed, then dropped to the floor in a dead faint. Jamison rushed to enervate her, and Ginny sat up dazed.

"Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked puzzled.

"Don't ask, Professor. Terribly long, long story." Ginny said, getting to her feet and swaying slightly.

"So you're afraid of a boy?" Jamison asked.

"That boy has tried to kill me and everyone I love on countless occasions."

"It's not just any boy." McGonagall said, giving Ginny a strange look.

"Can I go to lunch? I feel a bit woozy, I think food will cure me." Ginny said, grabbing her books. Jamison nodded and Ginny walked out, leaving a very confused class and teachers behind. She was walking down the corridor silently and alone, thinking to herself.

_Damn…why did I let that happen? Now everyone's going to have questions…Why me?_ Ginny thought. She stopped walking and spun around to see the boys running after her.

"Bloody damn," Ginny muttered as they reached her, quite out of breath.

"Ginny? Are you alright? He nearly strangled you!" James said.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't you worry about me; I'm tougher than I look." She said.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"No, but that's okay. Maybe someday I'll tell you the story, but not today. Can we please just go to lunch?" Ginny asked walking off. They ate silently until Ginny broke the awkward silence.

"So…you're afraid of the moon? Bit odd, isn't it? Is that why your nickname is Moony, to tease you?" Ginny asked, but already knowing the answer.

"Erm, well, a lot of people have weird things that they're afraid of, like closets and doctors. I just don't like the moon. Yes, it's odd, and yes, that's why Moony is my nickname." Remus said, casting James and Sirius a side glance.

"Okay then…so are you only afraid of the full moon or the moon in general?"

"Erm…the full moon,"

"Why?" Remus looked uneasy.

"'Cos…it um…looks like a big eye staring at you." He said. Ginny cracked up, and the rest of them did too, including Remus.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh…but an eye? Wow…I love you Remus, you're too cute." Ginny said laughing again. Remus blushed and laughed too. The group laughed and talked some more, then got up to go to Transfiguration.


	6. Pinchy pinchy little cutie

Reviews:

Madamwolf: because she doesn't wanna make Moony afraid of her! Gah! But im glad u like the leading-on-iness, lol

Sakura1221: yay! Im glad I make the plot work, lol

Paranoid Sarcasm: lol yeah, she said "love." Im glad u love my fic! Gah! No more forks! shields eyes with the keyboard and yeah…don't worry…they will ask more questions about dear Tom

Rocks-my-socks: yayness! Sorry it took so long 2 update!

Celi: lol that's okay…I thought ppl would think that…but anyways…

Remusgrl01: Yay! Im glad u like this! It's a relief im here 4 u! heres the long-awaited update!

Mizuki hikari: yeah well…she never saw the snake so yeah…thanx 4 the review!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! DON'T SKIP THIS:

Im not gonna be here for a few weeks…so im terribly sorry if I don't update 4 like a month! I promise I wont forget u guys! Please wait 4 me 2 get back from vacate and I will update! I swear! And now on with the story!

Where we left off last:

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. But an eye? I love you, Remus, you're too cute." Ginny said, laughing again. Remus blushed and laughed too. The group was laughing throughout lunch , then got up to go to Transfiguration. _

They entered McGonagall's class and at once she beckoned Ginny forward.

"Please, Professor, I really am not ready to talk about what happened just yet." Ginny said.

"Alright, Miss Weasley, please take your seat." McGonagall said. Ginny nodded and say down. The class went as it usually did, with James the star. However, Lily and her girls were casting glances at Ginny. After that they went to Potions class, which was unfortunately with the Slytherins.

"Weasley, I heard you fainted in class because of a Boggart." Bellatrix Black said.

"Wow, good news sure does travel fast." Ginny mumbled sarcastically. "It's true," She said to Bellatrix, and then sat down. The teacher at the front of the class was a man with brown hair and an average build. He reminded Ginny of a palm tree, the way he swayed on his feet and nervously twiddled his thumbs.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked Remus.

"Professor Clout. Nasty man," He replied. _Sounds like Snape. _Ginny thought.

"For class today you will be brewing a potion that will safely transport you through fire. Here are the directions on the board behind me, and the ingredients are on this desk. You may begin," He said, waving his wand at the board. Ginny and Remus were working together, so Remus got the ingredients while Ginny boiled the water in their cauldron.

"Tell me something," Ginny said as Remus came back with the ingredients. "Why would anyone need a potion to get through fire?"

"I dunno. Someone got bored one day and invented it, I guess." Remus said. Ginny laughed.

"Clever assumption, my dear Moony. But why didn't they invent something useful? Like a cure for Leukemia?" Ginny wondered.

"Or Parkinson's Disease?" Remus put in.

"Or Lycanthropy?" Ginny said, again knowing it would have effect on him, which it did because he flinched.

"I wonder that everyday of my life." He said, sighing. Ginny nodded, understanding.

"This week seems to be dragging on. Is it ever going to be the weekend?" Ginny asked. Remus laughed.

"Eventually, yes. But not anytime soon, unfortunately."

"Damn," Ginny said. They finished their potion and turned it into Professor Clout.

"Yay, dinnertime," Sirius said when class was over. Ginny laughed.

"I told you that's all you ever think about."

"Yeah, well, I like to think about it," He retorted.

"You do that,"

"Fine, I will,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Will you both shut up and be fine already?" Remus shouted. They all laughed and Ginny laced her arm through Remus'.

"Moony, you're too cute. Hey, Evans!" Ginny called to Lily. She was in front of them but stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Isn't Remus the cutest thing? You just want to pinch his cheeks!" Ginny said, pinching his cheeks as he tried to fight her off. Lily giggled.

"Oh, yes, he's a cutie alright!" She said, turning into the Great Hall. Remus was rubbing his cheeks and blushing beet red.

"See, Moony? The girls think you're cute." James said. Remus just rubbed his cheeks and sat down, but the corners of his mouth were turned up a bit.

"Had to do it, you know." Ginny said.

"Yeah, yeah," Remus said, but he smiled anyway, still rubbing his cheeks.

"Next time I won't pinch your cheeks, I'll try."

"Oh? And what will you do?" Remus asked. Ginny giggled and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek.

"That," She breathed. He was blushing even more furiously than before, and was still blushing the rest of dinner. James and Sirius kept trying to contain their snickers, and Ginny ate amusedly, casting Remus side glances. The group finished, and then went up to the Common Room, Sirius and James still suppressing laughter and Remus still blushing.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, boys." Ginny said, going up the stairs and pausing.

"See? She thinks that you're cute. She even kissed you! That's got to mean that she likes you, Moony." James said.

"Mate, stop blushing, or they'll be no blood left to make your feet work." Sirius said, laughing.

"I can't help it," Remus mumbled, going up the stairs to bed.


	7. Explanations

Wow uber short cahppie but I got major writers block…well heres ur fix of Phoenix…

"Morning, boys," Ginny said when they came down the stairs. She was sitting on the couch writing.

"Morning," They said.

"Food," Sirius said, pointing to his stomach.

"Aww, are you hungry?" Ginny said. He nodded. "Well let's go then,"

They were halfway to the Great Hall when Dumbledore stepped in their path.

"Miss Weasley, a word?" Ginny sighed and nodded for the boys to go on without her. She silently followed Dumbledore up to his office where McGonagall was waiting.

"Professor McGonagall informed me that you had a bad altercation with a Boggart, correct?" He started, sitting behind his desk. Ginny nodded. "Care to explain?"

"Erm…"

"Why Tom Riddle? How do you know him and how does he know you? The teenage from in which you faced him was not even from this time, let alone your time. Are you aware of whom he is now?"

"Yes, sir. He is Lord Voldemort. When I was in my first year at Hogwarts, I was possessed by him. But not Voldemort. I was possessed by his younger form, Tom Riddle, by means of a diary which was slipped to me by Lucius Malfoy at Flourish and Blotts. I opened the Chamber of Secrets under his control and set the monster inside, the Basilisk, on the students within the castle. In the middle of the year I grew weary of it and tried to flush it away. My brother's best friend Harry Potter, or the boy-who-lived, the only known person to survive Lord Voldemort's killing curse, discovered the diary. I was afraid that he would find out that the attacks on the students had been me, so I stole it back. Brief history of Harry Potter: James and Lily's son, Voldemort heard a prophecy that Harry was the only one more powerful than him, so set out to kill him and failed, therefore diminishing Voldemort's powers. Anyway…there were more attacks. Then towards the end of the year Tom told me to write a letter on the wall that the monster had taken a student and that it would be me. So I set off down to the Chamber and there I stayed to die, and bring Tom, Voldemort, back to power. Harry fought the Basilisk at the age of 12, defeated it, and then defeated Tom. Harry is truly a wonderful person…so that's why I am most afraid of Tom Riddle." Ginny took a deep breath.

"You're lucky that you are not really back in time, or you could have messed up the future. Well, Miss Weasley, Professor McGonagall and I were concerned and we only wanted to know. Thank you for your time, and please proceed to breakfast."

"Thank you, Professor." Ginny said, turning to leave.

"What was that all about?" James asked when Ginny returned.

"Just wanted to ask me about the Boggart," Ginny said.

'Yeah…about that…" Sirius started.

"I don't feel like explaining it again when I just got finished explaining it."

"Okay, maybe later,"


End file.
